Технологический процесс в электронной промышленности
thumb|[[Кристаллический кремний]] thumb|Процессор Apple Технологический процесс полупроводникового производства — технологический процесс изготовления полупроводниковых (п/п) изделий и материалов, и состоит из последовательности технологических (обработка, сборка) и контрольных операций, часть производственного процесса производства п/п изделий (транзисторов, диодов и т. п.). При производстве п/п интегральных микросхем применяется фотолитография и литографическое оборудование. Разрешающая способность (в мкм и нм) этого оборудования (т. н. проектные нормы) и определяет название применяемого конкретного технологического процесса. Совершенствование технологии и пропорциональное уменьшение размеров п/п структур способствуют улучшению характеристик (размеры, энергопотребление, рабочие частоты, стоимость) полупроводниковых приборов (микросхем, процессоров, микроконтроллеров и т.д.). Особую значимость это имеет для процессорных ядер, в аспектах потребления электроэнергии и повышения производительности, поэтому ниже указаны процессоры (ядра) массового производства на данном техпроцессе. Этапы технологического процесса при производстве микросхем thumb|200px|Пластина монокристаллического кремния с готовыми микросхемами Технологический процесс производства полупроводниковых приборов и интегральных микросхем (микропроцессоров, модулей памяти и др.) включает нижеследующие операции. * Механическую обработку полупроводниковых пластин — получают пластины полупроводника со строго заданной геометрией, нужной кристаллографической ориентацией (не хуже ±5 %) и классом чистоты поверхности. Эти пластины в дальнейшем служат заготовками в производстве приборов или подложками для нанесения эпитаксиального слоя. * Химическую обработку (предшествующую всем термическим операциям) — удаление механически нарушенного слоя полупроводника и очистка поверхности пластины. Основные методы химической обработки: жидкостное и газовое травление, плазмохимические методы. Для получения на пластине рельефа (профилирование поверхности) в виде чередующихся выступов и впадин определённой геометрии, для вытравливания окон в маскирующих покрытиях, для проявления скрытого изображения в слое экспонированного фоторезиста, для удаления его заполимеризированных остатков, для получения контактных площадок и разводки в слое металлизации применяют химическую (электрохимическую) обработку. * Эпитаксиальное наращивание слоя полупроводника — осаждение атомов полупроводника на подложку, в результате чего на ней образуется слой, кристаллическая структура которого подобна структуре подложки. При этом подложка часто выполняет лишь функции механического носителя. * Получение маскирующего покрытия — для защиты слоя полупроводника от проникновения примесей на последующих операциях легирования. Чаще всего проводится путём окисления эпитаксиального слоя кремния в среде кислорода при высокой температуре. * Фотолитография — производится для образования рельефа в диэлектрической плёнке. * Введение электрически активных примесей в пластину для образования отдельных p- и n-областей — нужно для создания электрических переходов, изолирующих участков. Производится методом диффузии из твёрдых, жидких или газообразных источников, основными диффузантами в кремний являются фосфор и бор. : Термическая диффузия — направленное перемещение частиц вещества в сторону убывания их концентрации: определяется градиентом концентрации. Часто применяется для получения введения легирующих примесей в полупроводниковые пластины (или выращенные на них эпитаксиальные слои) для получения противоположного, по сравнению с исходным материалом, типа проводимости, либо элементов с более низким электрическим сопротивлением. : Ионное легирование (применяемое при изготовлении полупроводниковых приборов с большой плотностью переходов, солнечных батарей и СВЧ-структур) определяется начальной кинетической энергией ионов в полупроводнике и выполняется в два этапа: # в полупроводниковую пластину на вакуумной установке внедряют ионы # производится отжиг при высокой температуре : В результате восстанавливается нарушенная структура полупроводника и ионы примеси занимают узлы кристаллической решётки. * Получение омических контактов и создание пассивных элементов на пластине — с помощью фотолитографической обработки в слое оксида, покрывающем области сформированных структур, над предварительно созданными сильно легированными областями n - или p -типа, которые обеспечивают низкое переходное сопротивление контакта, вскрывают окна. Затем, методом вакуумного напыления всю поверхность пластины покрывают слоем металла (металлизируют), излишек металла удаляют, оставив его только на местах контактных площадок и разводки. Полученные таким образом контакты, для улучшения адгезии материала контакта к поверхности и уменьшения переходного сопротивления, термически обрабатывают (операция вжигания). В случае напыления на материал оксида специальных сплавов получают пассивные тонкоплёночные элементы — резисторы, конденсаторы, индуктивности. * Добавление дополнительных слоев металла (в современных процессах — около 10 слоев), между слоями располагают диэлектрик ( , IMD) со сквозными отверстиями. * Пассивация поверхности пластины. Перед контролем кристаллов необходимо очистить их внешнюю поверхность от различных загрязнений. Более удобной (в технологическом плане) является очистка пластин непосредственно после скрайбирования или резки диском, пока они ещё не разделены на кристаллы. Это целесообразно и потому, что крошки полупроводникового материала, образуемые при скрайбировании или надрезании пластин, потенциально являются причиной появления брака при разламывании их на кристаллы с образованием царапин при металлизации. Наиболее часто пластины очищают в деионизированной воде на установках гидромеханической (кистьевой) отмывки, а затем сушат на центрифуге, в термошкафу при температуре не более 60 °C или инфракрасным нагревом. На очищенной пластине определяются дефекты вносимые операцией скрайбирования и разламывания пластин на кристаллы, а также ранее проводимых операциях — фотолитографии, окислении, напылении, измерении (сколы и микротрещины на рабочей поверхности, царапины и другие повреждения металлизации, остатки оксида на контактных площадках, различные остаточные загрязнения в виде фоторезиста, лака, маркировочной краски и т. п.). * Тестирование неразрезанной пластины. Обычно это испытания зондовыми головками на установках автоматической разбраковки пластин. В момент касания зондами разбраковываемых структур измеряются электрические параметры. В процессе маркируются бракованные кристаллы, которые затем отбрасываются. Линейные размеры кристаллов обычно не контролируют, так как их высокая точность обеспечивается механической и электрохимической обработкой поверхности (толщина) и последующим скрайбированием (длина и ширина). * Разделение пластин на кристаллы — механически разделяет (разрезанием) пластину на отдельные кристаллы. * Сборка кристалла и последующие операции монтажа кристалла в корпус и герметизация — присоединение к кристаллу выводов и последующая упаковка в корпус, с последующей его герметизацией. * Электрические измерения и испытания — проводятся с целью отбраковки изделий, имеющих несоответствующие технической документации параметры. Иногда специально выпускаются микросхемы с «открытым» верхним пределом параметров, допускающих впоследствии работу в нештатных для остальных микросхем режимах повышенной нагрузки (см., например, Разгон компьютеров). * , завершающий технологический цикл изготовления устройства весьма важная и сложная задача (так, для проверки всех комбинаций схемы, состоящей из 20 элементов с 75 (совокупно) входами, при использовании устройства, работающего по принципу функционального контроля со скоростью 10 проверок в секунду, потребуется 10 лет!) * Маркировка, нанесение защитного покрытия, упаковка — завершающие операции перед отгрузкой готового изделия конечному потребителю. thumb|Для выполнения требований электронной производственной гигиены строят особо чистые помещения («[[Чистая комната|чистые комнаты»), в которых люди могут находиться только в специальной одежде]] Технологии производства полупроводниковой продукции с субмикронными размерами элементов основана на чрезвычайно широком круге сложных физико-химических процессов: получение тонких плёнок термическим и ионно-плазменным распылением в вакууме, механическая обработка пластин производится по 14-му классу чистоты с отклонением от плоскостности не более , широко применяется ультразвук и лазерное излучение, используются отжиг в кислороде и водороде, рабочие температуры при плавлении металлов достигают более 1500 °C, при этом диффузионные печи поддерживают температуру с точностью 0,5 °C, широко применяются опасные химические элементы и соединения (например, белый фосфор). Всё это обусловливает особые требования к производственной гигиене, так называемую «электронную гигиену», ведь в рабочей зоне обработки полупроводниковых пластин или на операциях сборки кристалла не должно быть более пяти пылинок размером в воздуха. Поэтому в чистых комнатах на фабриках по производству подобных изделий все работники обязаны носить специальные комбинезоны. В качестве средств индивидуальной защиты применяют спецодежду, изготовленную из металлизированной ткани (комбинезоны, халаты, передники, куртки с капюшонами и вмонтированными в них защитными очками) , |isbn = 5-06-000881-9 |страницы = 79 |год = 1992 |издание = Издание четвёртое, исправленное и дополненное |место = М. |издательство = Высшая школа }} }} . В рекламных материалах Intel спецодежда работников получила название («костюм кролика») Миниатюрность и чистота Intel Museum — From Sand to Circuits. Техпроцессы 1970-ых - 1980-ых Ранние техпроцессы, до стандартизации NTRS (National Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors) и ITRS, обозначались "xx мкм" (xx микрон), где xx сперва обозначало техническое разрешение литографического оборудования, затем стало обозначать длину затвора транзистора, полушаг линий металла (half pitch) и ширину линий металла. В 1970-ых существовало несколько техпроцессов, в частности 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 мкм; в среднем, каждые три года происходило уменьшение шага с коэффициентом 0.7 ; slides 3 мкм 3 мкм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в 1975 году Zilog (Z80) и в 1979 году Intel (Intel 8086). Соответствует линейному разрешению литографического оборудования, примерно равному 3 мкм. 1,5 мкм 1,5 мкм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому Intel в 1982 году. Соответствует линейному разрешению литографического оборудования, примерно равному 1,5 мкм. * Intel 80286 0,8 мкм 0,8 мкм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в конце 1980-х — начале 1990-х годов компаниями Intel и IBM. * Intel 80486 (1989 год) * MicroSPARC I (1992 год) * Первые Intel P5 Pentium на частотах 60 и 66 МГц (1993 год) 0,6-0,5 мкм Техпроцесс, достигнутый производственными мощностями компаниями Intel и IBM в 1994—1995 годах. * 80486DX4 CPU (1994 год) * IBM/Motorola PowerPC 601, первый чип архитектуры PowerPC * Intel Pentium на частотах 75, 90 и 100 МГц * МЦСТ-R100 (1998 г., 0,5 мкм, 50 МГц) Техпроцессы после середины 1990-ых Обозначения для техпроцессов, внедренных начиная с середины 1990-ых годов, были стандартизованы NTRS и ITRS и стали называться "Technology Node" или "Cycle". Реальные размеры затворов транзисторов логических схем стали несколько меньше, чем обозначено в названии техпроцессов 350 нм - 45 нм, благодаря внедрению технологий resist-pattern-thinning и resist ashing. С этих пор коммерческие названия техпроцессов перестали соответствовать длине затвора.What does '45-nm' mean, anyway? // EDN, October 22, 2007 "The result was that by about 350 nm (actually called 0.35 micron in those days), the "350 nm" had become simply the name of the process rather than a measure of any physical dimension. " С переходом на следующий техпроцесс ITRS площадь, занимаемая стандартной ячейкой 1 бита памяти SRAM, в среднем уменьшалась вдвое. В период с 1995 по 2008 года такое удвоение плотности транзисторов происходило в среднем каждые 2 года. 350 нм (0,35 мкм) 350 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в 1997 году ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем, такими как Intel, IBM, и TSMC. Соответствует линейному разрешению литографического оборудования, примерно равному 0,35 мкм. * Intel Pentium MMX (P55) * Intel Pentium Pro * Pentium II (Klamath) * МЦСТ-R150 (2001 г., 150 МГц) 250 нм 250 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в 1998 году ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. Соответствует линейному разрешению литографического оборудования, примерно равному 0,25 мкм. Используется до 6 слоёв металла, минимальное количество литографических масок 22. * Pentium II (Deschutes) * Pentium III (Katmai) 180 нм 180 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в 1999 году ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. Соответствует удвоению плотности размещения по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 0,25 мкм. Содержит до 6-7 слоёв металла. Минимальное количество литографических масок около 22. * AMD Athlon XP (Palomino) * Intel Pentium III (Coppermine) 130 нм 130 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому в 2000—2001 годах ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. В соответствии с моделями ITRSSemiconductor Design Technology and System Drivers Roadmap: Process and Status – Part 3, 2013: "ITRS MPU driver model ..scaled the number of logic transistors .. by 2× per technology node. Since dimensions shrink by 0.7× per node, and nominal layout density therefore doubles, this simple scaling model allows die size to remain constant across technology nodes.", соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 0,18 мкм. * Intel Pentium III Tualatin * Intel Celeron Tualatin-256 — октябрь 2001 * Intel Pentium M Banias — март 2003 * Intel Pentium 4 Northwood — январь 2002 * Intel Celeron Northwood-128 — сентябрь 2002 * Intel Xeon Prestonia и Gallatin — февраль 2002 * AMD Athlon XP Thoroughbred, Thorton и Barton * AMD Athlon MP Thoroughbred — август 2002 * AMD Athlon XP-M Thoroughbred, Barton и Dublin * AMD Duron Applebred — август 2003 * AMD K7 Sempron Thoroughbred-B, Thorton и Barton — июль 2004 * AMD K8 Sempron Paris — июль 2004 * AMD Athlon 64 Clawhammer и Newcastle — сентябрь 2003 * AMD Opteron Sledgehammer — июнь 2003 * МЦСТ Эльбрус 2000 (1891BM4Я) — июль 2008 * МЦСТ-R500S (1891ВМ3) — 2008, 500 МГц Техпроцессы менее 100 нм Для обозначения более тонких техпроцессов разные технологические альянсы могут следовать различным рекомендациям (Foundry/IDM). В частности, TSMC использует обозначения 40 нм, 28 нм и 20 нм для техпроцессов, сходных по плотности с процессами Intel 45 нм, 32 нм и 22 нм соответственно . 90 нм 90 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню полупроводниковой технологии, которая была достигнута к 2002—2003 годам. В соответствии с моделями ITRS, соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 0,13 мкм. Технологический процесс с проектной нормой 90 нм часто используется с технологиями напряженного кремния, медных соединений с меньшим сопротивлением, чем у ранее применяемого алюминия, а также c новыми диэлектрическими материалами с низкой диэлектрической проницаемостью. * Intel Pentium 4 (Prescott) * МЦСТ-4R (готовится к выпуску, 4 ядра, 1 ГГц) * AMD Turion 64 X2 (мобильный) * Эльбрус-S - 2010 65 нм 65 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому к 2004 году ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. В соответствии с моделями ITRS, соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 90 нм. * Intel Pentium 4 (Cedar Mill) — 2006-01-16 * Intel Pentium D 900-series — 2006-01-16 * Intel Celeron D (Cedar Mill cores) — 2006-05-28 * Intel Celeron M * Intel Core — 2006-01-05 * Intel Core 2 — 2006-07-27 * Intel Core 2 Duo * Intel Core 2 Quad * Intel Xeon — 2006-03-14 * AMD Athlon 64 — 2007-02-20 * AMD Phenom X3, X4 * AMD Turion 64 X2 (мобильный) * AMD Turion 64 X2 Ultra (мобильный) * STI Cell — PlayStation 3 — 2007-11-17 * Microsoft Xbox 360 «Falcon» CPU — 2007-09 * Microsoft Xbox 360 «Opus» CPU — 2008 * Microsoft Xbox 360 «Jasper» CPU — 2008-10 * Microsoft Xbox 360 «Jasper» GPU — 2008-10 * Sun UltraSPARC T2 — 2007-10 * TI OMAP 3 — 2008-02 * VIA Nano — 2008-05 * Loongson — 2009 * Эльбрус-4С — 2014 45 нм / 40 нм 45 нм и 40 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому к 2006—2007 годах ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. В соответствии с моделями ITRS, соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 65 нм. Для микроэлектронной промышленности стал революционным, так как это был первый техпроцесс, использующий технологию high-k/metal gatePRESS KIT - First 45nm Chips: Eco-Friendly. Faster. ‘Cooler’.Intel Demonstrates High-k + Metal Gate Transistor Breakthrough on 45 nm Microprocessors (HfSiON/TaN в технологии компании Intel), для замены физически себя исчерпавших SiO2/poly-Si * Intel Core 2 Duo * Intel Core 2 Quad * AMD Phenom II X2, X3, X4, X6 * AMD Athlon II X2, X3, X4 * Fujitsu SPARC64 VIIIfx * XCGPU (APU от GlobalFoundries, с 2010) 32 нм / 28 нм 32 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому к 2009—2010 годах ведущими компаниями-производителями микросхем. В соответствии с моделями ITRS, соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 45 нм. Осенью 2009 компания Intel находилась на этапе перехода к этому новому техпроцессуIntel 32nm Logic Technology процессоры Intel по 32-нм технологииNew Details on Intel’s Upcoming 32nm Logic Technology White Paper Introduction to Intel’s 32nm Process Technology High Performance 32nm Logic Technology Featuring 2nd Generation High-k + Metal Gate Transistors. С начала 2011 начали производиться процессоры по данному техпроцессу. В третьем квартале 2010 года на новых мощностях расположенной на Тайване фабрики Fab 12 компании TSMC начался серийный выпуск продукции по технологии, получившей маркетинговое обозначение "28-нанометров"TSMC преодолела сложности 40-нанометровой технологии и в этом году начнет выпуск по нормам 28 нм (не является обозначением, рекомендуемым ITRS). * Intel Sandy Bridge * Intel Saltwell * AMD Bulldozer * AMD (второе поколение Bulldozer) * APU от AMD: Llano и Trinity (второе поколение AMD APU) * Многоядерные процессоры Snapdragon фирмы Qualcomm. * Мобильные процессоры Apple A7, изготовляемые Samsung. * AMD Steamroller (третье поколение Bulldozer, ожидается к середине 2014 года)AMD исправляет минусы Bulldozer в архитектуре SteamrollerНовая архитектура AMD "Steamroller" в 2014? // 3.01.2013 * Baikal-T1 — 2015 * Эльбрус-8С (восьмиядерный процессор серверного класса с архитектурой "Эльбрус", ожидается к 2015 году) * Эльбрус-16С — 2018 (план.) В мае 2011 по технологии 28 нм фирмой Altera была выпущена самая большая в мире микросхема, состоящая из 3,9 млрд транзисторовКорпорация Altera установила новый отраслевой рекорд — Программируемая вентильная матрица (FPGA) Stratix V. 22 нм / 20 нм 22 нм — техпроцесс, соответствующий уровню технологии, достигнутому к 2009—2012 гг. ведущими компаниями — производителями микросхем. Соответствует удвоению плотности размещения элементов по отношению к предыдущему техпроцессу 32 нм. 22-нм элементы формируются путём фотолитографии, в которой маска экспонируется светом с длиной волны 193 нмНовости с прошедшего с 22 по 24 сентября в Сан-Франциско Форума Intel для разработчиков (Intel Developer Forum, IDF)The Rosetta Stone of Lithography, 2013-11-20, по материалам Lars Leibmann, The Escalating Design Impact of Resolution-Challenged Lithography. ICCAD 2013. В 2008 году, на ежегодной выставке высоких технологий International Electron Devices Meeting в Сан-Франциско технологический альянс компаний IBM, AMD и Toshiba продемонстрировал ячейку памяти SRAM, выполненную по 22-нм техпроцессу из транзисторов типа FinFET, которые, в свою очередь, выполняются по прогрессивной технологии high-k/metal gate (затворы транзистора изготавливаются не из кремния, а из гафния), площадью всего 0,128 мкм² (0,58×0,22 мкм)IBM, AMD и Toshiba продемонстрировали первую 22-нм ячейку памяти SRAM. Также о разработке ячейки памяти типа SRAM площадью 0,1 мкм² созданную по техпроцессу 22 нм объявили IBM и AMDIBM и AMD продемонстрируют 22 нм ячейку памяти Первые работоспособные тестовые образцы регулярных структур (SRAM) представлены публике компанией Intel в 2009 годуIntel Developer Forum 22nm News Facts. 22-нм тестовые микросхемы представляют собой память SRAM и логические модули. SRAM-ячейки размером 0,108 и 0,092 мкм² функционируют в составе массивов по 364 млн бит. Ячейка площадью 0,108 мкм² оптимизирована для работы в низковольтной среде, а ячейка площадью 0,092 мкм² является самой миниатюрной из известных сегодня ячеек SRAM. По такой технологии производятся (начала 2012 года): * Intel Ivy Bridge / Ivy Bridge-E * Intel Haswell (последователь Ivy Bridge, со встроенным GPU). * Intel Bay Trail-M (мобильные Pentium и Celeron на микроархитектуре Silvermont; сентябрь 2013) 14 нм / 16 нм FinFET По состоянию на сентябрь 2014 TSMC продолжает разработки 16 нм техпроцесса на транзисторах с вертикально расположенным затвором (fin field effect transistor, FinFET) и планирует начать 16 нм производство в 1 квартале 2015 годаTSMC начнёт 16 нм производство в 1 квартале 2015 года.. Согласно экстенсивной стратегии фирмы Intel уменьшение техпроцесса до 14 нм изначально ожидалось через год после представления чипа Haswell; процессоры на новом техпроцессе будут использовать архитектуру с названием Broadwell. Строительство завода Intel под названием Fab 42 в американском штате Аризона началось в середине 2011 года, а в эксплуатацию планировалось сдать в 2013 году. По заявлению Intel, он стал бы самым современным заводом по массовому выпуску компьютерных процессоров, используя 14-нанометровую технологию на основе 300-миллиметровых кремниевых пластин. Завод также стал бы первым массовым производством, совместимым с 450-мм пластинами.A First Look at Intel’s 14nm Fab 42 Manufacturing Facility // January 25, 2012 by Douglas Perry — source: VLSI Research; на русском: Intel Fab 42: первые фото строящегося производства по созданию 14 нм процессоров. Цитата: «first volume production facility that is compatible with 450 mm wafers»Update: Intel to build fab for 14-nm chips // Mark LaPedus 2/18/2011 «Fab 42, will be a 300-mm plant. It will also be compatible for 450-mm» В стройку планируется вложить более $5 млрд. На момент запуска Fab 42 станет, по ожиданиям, одним из самых передовых в мире заводов по выпуску полупроводниковой продукции в больших объёмах. В январе 2014 года Intel объявила о задержке открытия завода Fab 42Intel cancels 14nm Fab 42 in Arizona, due to increasing competition from ARM. // ExtremeTech. Открытие завода планируется в IV квартале 2014 года, массовое производство в I квартале 2015 годаIntel postpones Broadwell availability to 4Q14. По состоянию на май 2014 компания Samsung продолжает разработки техпроцессов 14 нм LPE/LPPhttp://www.digitimes.com/news/a20140514PD208.html. В 2015 году Samsung будет выпускать процессоры для Apple по нормам 14 нмSamsung будет выпускать процессоры для Apple по нормам 14 нм. // iXBT.com. Апрель 2015 — Intel начинает продажи 14-нм процессоров Celeron N3000, N3050, N3150 и Pentium N3700 (Braswell).Intel начинает продажи 14-нм процессоров Celeron N3000, N3050, N3150 и Pentium N3700 (Braswell) // 1.04.2015 Для критических слоев техпроцесса 14 нм Intel потребовалось применение масок с технологией Inverse Lithography (ILT) и SMO (Source Mask Optimization)V. Singh. EUV: The Computational Landscape EUVL Workshop, 2014 "ILT+SMO are used to sharpen the image of critical masks for 14nm and 10nm nodes" Компания МЦСТ к 2020 году планирует выпускать 14-нм процессор Эльбрус-32С . 10 нм Тайваньский полупроводниковый производитель United Microelectronics (UMC) сообщил, что присоединится к технологическому альянсу IBM для участия в разработке 10 нм CMOS-техпроцессаUMC присоединится к IBM в разработке 10-нм техпроцесса. В 2011 году публиковалась информация о планах Intel по развитию техпроцесса 10 нм к 2018 годуПросочившийся слайд Intel указывает на 10-нм техпроцесс в 2018 году. Пробный выпуск продукции компании Taiwan Semiconductor Manufacturing Company (TSMC) по нормам 10 нм намечен на 2015 год, а серийный — на 2016 годВ будущем году TSMC планирует начать пробный, а в 2016 году — серийный выпуск продукции по нормам 10 нм. См. также * Полупроводниковая пластина * Подложка * Список микроэлектронных производств * Микротехнология * Нанотехнология * Международный план по развитию полупроводниковой технологии (ITRS) — набор плановых документов мировых лидеров полупроводниковой промышленности, для международного планирования производства, исследований и соответствия технологий и техпроцессов в рамках индустрии. Примечания Литература * * Ссылки * Тасит Мурки. Закон Мура против нанометров. Всё, что вы хотели знать о микроэлектронике, но почему-то не узнали… // ixbt.com, 2 ноября 2011 * Категория:Технологии электроники Категория:Микроэлектроника